Psycho Dad: The Movie 5 - The Final Chapter (2019 film)
Psycho Dad: The Movie 5 (also Psycho Dad: The Movie 5 - The Final Chapter) is an Australian movie that shows the outbursts of Psycho Dad, along with a selection of vlogs filmed throughout the two weeks. This film will not be released in to cinemas due to its long length (this movie is 4 hours in length). Production and Development The final film was first announced in March 2018 and was confirmed in May 2018, following box office sales. Equipment purchases for the final film began in June 2018, following Microsoft Lumia 532's retirement. All equipment for the last film was purchased throughout the next three months. In August 2018, all filming equipment for the final movie is ready to commence filming. On 3 December 2018, filming commenced with Woodridge being the first principal photography location which then followed to Cairns Airport in the afternoon and then the trip to Innisfail and Kurrimine Beach that evening. Principal photography continues throughout the Cassowary Coast throughout the two weeks. Filming concluded December 17, 2018. Around 10.5 hours of footage has been recorded over the first three days. 18 hours of footage was recorded after the first week Around 24-26 hours of footage is expected to be recorded and about 3 hours of it will be in the final chapter of the movie. The film is looking to be released in 2019. A specific release date has not been announced as of yet except that it will be sometime in March 2019. Everyone that portrayed the main characters in the fourth film reprised their roles for the fifth film. Austin reprised his role as Sam Wilkes Holahan, but will be credited as Austin Holahan in the end credits due to his name change in July 2018. This was the last film for John Wilkes, who portrayed Psycho Dad throughout the last three years before then. This movie is expected to be the longest of them all. Filming commenced in December 2018 with a 2019 release. In addition, a new character is expected to join the final chapter but in July, there was an announcement that the final chapter will have no new main characters. The release date was originally March 2019 but it was now delayed to 23 April 2019 then delayed a week later at the last minute due to video editor conversion problems. It is now expected to be released on 29 April 2019 but was now pushed back later in 2019 due to problems, particularly with low PC processing power. With rendering underway on May 16, 2019, the release may be May 20, 2019, almost a month after the amended proposed release April 23. DVD release may be delayed due to the file being too large to transfer to the PC. It is to be expected to be transferred via Google Drive and downloaded to the main PC and on to the DVDs. Unlike Psycho Dad: The Movie 4, this film will use the 8.5GB DVDs (capable of storing up to 4 hours of video footage). All previous films had used the 4.7GB DVDs (with had storage of up to 2 hours of video footage). The film was released on 15 July 2019 via Google Drive systems. If the final chapter does well, TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish will have a release date of September or October 2019. Cast Austin Holahan - Sam Wilkes Holahan, sound effects of Franky/Monstrous and narration John Wilkes - Psycho Dad Lyn Drummond - Herself Monstrous/Franky - Himself Warren Pickering - Himself (cameo) Sam Wilkes Jr. - Himself (tribute video only) Plot The title plot is completely different to the prequels. It opens with a scenic display of Tropical North Queensland which follows with a voice recording of Sam Wilkes Holahan opening up the movie with a little bit of basic info. Sam returns to Brisbane from Adventure Bay at the Brisbane Domestic Airport ready to visit Psycho Dad who is expected to see him as per the visitation agreement between the parents. Sam flies up to Cairns in the Jetstar plane. In the preceding films, he flied with Tigerair but has switched to another airline following the outburst of Tigerair with Psycho Dad in the previous film. Sam then returns to Kurrimine Beach with Psycho Dad and prepares to give Psycho Dad a happily ever after over the next two weeks that he is there. When Sam gets there, he finds out that Psycho Dad's bedroom air conditioner has unfortunately stopped working. A few days later, he also finds out that Psycho Dad's electric stir-fry pan stops working and John had that pan for almost ten years. Sam also finds out that his dad's previous microwave and two toasters also burned out because of the bad wiring in the house. Sam and his dad also had issues with road works earlier that day with the work that would've taken one week to finish, that was still underway three months later. After the two weeks, Sam returns back to the Brisbane Airport thinking of the times that he was with Psycho Dad over the last three years. He then lands at Brisbane Airport and then leaves the airport with the last possible memories of his trip up in North Queensland. The video fades and the text appears saying that everyone lives happily ever after. This then follows with a collage picture showing most of The Psycho Videos from the previous 2 films (vlogs from the third movie are not available because of the laptop's death in February 2018) and vlogs from the 4th and 5th movie. The end credits roll while showing some of the best video clips from the earlier films. The four product follow, much like the previous films (with the logos Samsung, Telstra, Oppo and PawPatrolFan Adventure Bay Studio showing one after the other) In tribute to Psycho Dad (who could potentially die in 2019), Sam returns to Woodridge and talks with Sam Wilkes Jr. who is the grandson of Psycho Dad. After talking with Sam Jr. for a while, Sam disappears as he teleports to Adventure Bay where the Paw Patrol Team are waiting for him. Sam Wilkes Jr. is back home and decides to live on as he is now, saying that he will move to Friendly Falls in four years. The tribute ends. After filming concluded, he announced that this WILL be the last time that he will visit Psycho Dad for a number of reasons including long flight travel, the intensity of all situations with Psycho Dad, the extreme temperatures of the tropics and excessive sneezing, almost putting him in hospital. It was later revealed that Austin has an allergy to a certain pollen and not long before thought was hayfever. Austin later ultimately announced that he is very busy outside the summer holiday breaks and that visiting Psycho Dad outside the summer holidays (winter in the northern hemisphere) is out of the question due to work at PawPatrolracing LLC. Austin will not be visiting Psycho Dad as a result of this, not even in the Winter holidays. Sam Wilkes Holahan later died in August 2019, following three years of his health decline. Filming Locations Filming took place in Woodridge and Cairns in December 3 and December 17, 2018. Filming also occurred in Innisfail several days over the next two weeks in early to mid December 2018. Kurrimine was the primary location for filming, with recording in Kurrimine Beach commencing December 3 and filming concluding December 17, 2018. This was the last time that Sam filmed outside Brisbane. Possible Spinoff Sequel Main article: The Life of TheBrisbandKid - TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish Austin (then named Sam) announces that if Psycho Dad: The Movie 5 - The Final Chapter becomes successful, there will be a special The Life of TheBrisbaneKid movie in the works. However in 2018, the possible sequel was cancelled because Austin has moved to Adventure Bay in the United States. In October, he has stated that there will be a possible sequel in the future. Two months later, after offering a verbal invitation, Sam Wilkes Jr. has announced that the special The Life of TheBrisbaneKid movie commenced filming on 25 January 2019 with Austin portraying the Sam Wilkes Holahan character once again, this being the last time he portrays the Sam Wilkes Holahan character with filming concluding on 27 January 2019. The sequel, if the final chapter has done so well in box office will be named "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid - TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish". The Final Wish is in tribute to TheBrisbaneKid (who passed away in May 2017) and Sam Wilkes Holahan (Sam passed away in April 2019). This movie will be released in October 2019. Sequel On 18 November 2019, Austin Holahan had announced that a sequel which would be the epilogue is likely. Unfortunately, Austin Holahan (original actor of Sam Wilkes Holahan between 2015 to 2018) passed away in August 2019. Sam Wilkes Jr. is likely to portray the role of Sam Wilkes Holahan. A sequel was announced in December with necessary filming upgrades such as expanding external storage starting the same day. With all preparations completed the next day, filming will commence on January 7 and will conclude on January 21, 2020. There are no plans for a 7th movie nor will there be any intentions to film a 7th movie. "There won't be a 7th movie, the sixth movie should be the true ending" Sam Wilkes Jr. said "The 6th film will be its last.". There will be no more visits up to North Queensland after this. Cast for the 6th movie John Wilkes - Psycho Dad Sam Wilkes Jr. - Austin Holahan, Franky's meowing vocals Monstrous/Franky - himself more cast to be announced